


"Yours."

by StarSparkle2403



Series: Marvel Oneshots That Have Pretty Much Nothing in Common [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: What would have happened if Clint never got to tell Phil about their baby?





	"Yours."

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few days after the events of Avengers, except everyone went to the Tower instead of going their own ways.

Tony had seen a lot of things in the past few days, things that would make an ordinary person scream, but this was the worst of all.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Clint looked away, wiping at his eyes. “Nothing. I’m fine.”

Tony sat next to him, careful not to fall off the edge of the roof. “I might be wrong, which I’m not very often, but I don’t think the definition of ‘fine’ is sitting all alone crying your eyes out,” he said.

“I said I’m fine,” Clint mumbled, pulling his legs up to his chest.

Tony caught a whiff of distress in Clint’s scent when the wind changed direction. “Come on,” he coaxed, gently rubbing the back of Clint’s neck. “Omega to omega. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Clint leaned into the touch, relaxing slightly. He mumbled something too quiet for Tony to hear.

“What was that?” Tony asked as he wrapped his arm around Clint’s shoulders.

Resting his head on Tony’s shoulder, Clint said, “I’m pregnant.”

***

“How long have you known?” the Doctor Brooks asked gently.

Tony and Clint sat in a private room at the doctor’s office, Clint still leaning heavily on Tony, leaching as much warmth and comfort as he could.

“A few weeks before New York,” Clint replied quietly.

“Do you know who the father is?” 

Clint nodded. 

“Is he able to look after you and the child, or do you not want him to know?”

Clint looked at the doctor, then up at Tony. “It was Phil,” he said, eyes welling with tears.

“No,” Tony said, letting Clint bury his face in his chest. “The father isn’t around.” He frowned. “But we all wish he was.”

***

“Did he know?” Tony asked that night, holding Clint close to his chest. He didn’t want to let his packmate out of his sight while he was still hurting.

“No,” Clint whispered into his neck. “I was going to tell him the night… He took me.”

Tony just held him closer.

***

“You know,” Clint said one day, hand resting on his steadily growing bump. “Sometimes it feels like he’s not really gone.”

***

“What do you mean he’s still alive?” Tony yelled, getting up in Fury’s face. “All this time he’s been alive and you didn’t tell us?”

“It wasn’t important,” Fury said calmly. “Besides, he’s been in a coma. There was no reason to believe he would come out of it, much less be the same person he was before.”

Tony’s eyes sparked with anger. “But he is, isn’t he? He must be fine if you’re bothering to tell us!”

Fury sighed. “Yes, he is.”

“Then I’m taking him home.”

“His house is not equipped to handle his recovery,” Fury said, reaching out to stop Tony from leaving.

“Not his house,” Tony spat venomously, shaking Fury’s hand off. “Home. To his mate.”

Fury’s eyes widened as Tony stormed away. “Mate?”

***

The first thing Phil Coulson saw when he opened his eyes was the face of the most gorgeous person on Earth looking down at him.

“Clint?” he asked drowsily.

The person grinned. “It’s me,” they said, pressing a kiss to Phil’s knuckles.

Phil smiled softly, more awake than he was before.

“But not just me,” Clint said, smile still on his face. He pressed Phil’s hand to his midsection. “There’s a little one, too.”

Phil stared at his hand for a moment, taking in the bump it was resting on. “Mine?” he asked, voice breaking.

“Yours,” Clint confirmed, leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
